


Till Death Do us Part

by Imthebumblebeebitch



Series: Unfinished and Abandoned Fics [7]
Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Multi, and i live for scomavi, i live for vampire aus, so naturally i brought the two together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imthebumblebeebitch/pseuds/Imthebumblebeebitch
Summary: A lot of unexpected things happen to Avi all the time, but if he were being honest, sparking the interest of two vampires was something he never anticipated.





	Till Death Do us Part

"Another one."

"You sure? This'll be your 6th one. I believe I'm legally obligated to say no."

"Just give me the fucking drink, Mario. I can still feel how sad I am."

"Listen, Avi, I know you're upset about Kirstie-"

" _Don't say her name._ " Avi hissed, slamming his hand on the counter. Mario looked at him with pitying eyes. 

"I think you should head on home, yeah? You're pretty sloshed already, and I think a good nights sleep would help you out a lot." 

"Just give me one more drink, and I'll be on my way." Avi countered. His words were slurred. Mario sighed and shook his head. 

"No can do, Avi. I'll call a cab for you."

"Don't bother, I live like 2 minutes from here." Avi mumbled, standing up quickly. He had to hold himself on the counter to keep his balance. 

"Avi, you're wasted. I don't want you walking home at this time of night when you can barely even stand."

"I'll be fine." Avi responded, making his way to the door. He felt like he was walking through water or something. "I'll call you when I make it back home. Will that make you feel better?"

"Yes, it will." Mario sighed. "Stay safe, Avi. I'll see you tomorrow."

Avi grumbled out a response and walked out the door, letting the cool summer air enter his lungs. It was almost refreshing. 

He walked away from the bar, barely able to keep himself balanced. The street lights were dim, and no one was on the road. Avi was completely alone. 

He, as much as he didn't want to, thought of Kirstie. The one girl he ever loved. The one he thought he would marry. 

The one who left him for another man. 

Avi would never admit it, but he was rather relieved that she at least broke off their 5 year relationship instead of cheating on him. She still cared in some capacity, and she did honestly seem like she wanted to remain friends. Avi was unsure if he'd ever be ready for that. How is one to be friends with someone whom they have their entire heart and life to? A love like that doesn't die easily. 

Avi continued on walking, with only his thoughts to keep him company.  
He didn't pay attention to his surroundings, however, so he didn't notice the tall man following him. He was made aware once he was roughly shoved into a dark alleyway. 

Avi grunted and tried turning to punch his attacker, but before he could even blink, he was pinned against the wall. He went to yell, but a cold hand was pressed over his mouth. 

"Now, now, pretty boy, no need for yelling. You aren't going to yell when I move my hand, right?" The man whispered, his eyes an intense blue. Avi nodded automatically, unable to resist. This stranger's eyes, along with everything about him, were beautiful. The blue eyed man smirked and removed his hand. Avi tried to scream, and found he couldn't. He just stared at the man in front of him, wide eyed. The blue eyed man stepped aside, revealing a shorter man behind him. Avi noted that the man was about his heigh, had brown eyes, and slightly feminine features. He, too, was beautiful. Almost otherworldly. 

"Hello, there, daddy. Have you been drinking tonight?" The brown eyed man asked in a sultry tone. Avi tried to ignore the pressure building in his pants and nodded his head, unsure of what to do. 

"The drunk ones always taste so good. Unless he was drinking beer." The blue eyed man wrinkled his face in disgust. 

"Oh, don't worry, Scotty. He's been drinking whiskey. I bet he tastes _wonderful_." The brown eyed boy purred. He brought his face close to Avi's, who remained paralyzed. "Why don't I try a bit?" He whispered, sending shivers down Avi's spine. 

"Make sure you save some for me." The blue eyed man chuckled darkly. 

"You know I'm not that greedy, honey. Though, if he tastes as good as he smells..." the brown eyed man trailed off, starring at Avi with eyes that now burned an intense red, "well, I just may not be able to help myself." And his lips were on Avi's. 

Avi melted into the kiss, because hey, this guy was fucking _beautiful_ and he had to get over Kirstie somehow, right? He didn't question that the man's eyes were now red. Didn't question the entire situation. He almost whined when the now red eyed man broke the kiss off.

"Why..." Avi managed to whimper out. He wasn't allowed to yell; he may anger the blue eyed man, so he spoke as quietly as he could.

"Shhh, it's okay, honey. It'll all be over soon." The red eyed man whispered. He leaned in close to Avi's neck and hovered a moment before Avi felt a prick. 

Avi felt euphoria. Pure, unadulterated euphoria. He had no idea what the red eyed man was doing, but it felt so _good_. Avi let out a quiet moan before the red eyed man pulled away, wiping some blood off of his face. 

"Oh my god, Scotty, don't kill him. I want to feed from this one again." The red eyed man moaned. "His blood is so _delicious_."

The blue eyed man, _Scotty_ , nodded. "Anything for you, Mitchy."

_Scotty_ towered above Avi, but for some reason, he didn't feel afraid. Would he make Avi feel the way they _Mitchy_ did? If that were the case, Avi couldn't wait. He desperately grabbed Scotty's wrists, his eyes pleading. 

"Oh? Look at that, Mitchy. I think he wants me to drink from him. He wants to feel good. What do you think?" Scotty questioned, turning to look at his partner. Mitchy grinned at him. 

"I think you should stop teasing and give him what he wants." He responded. Scotty nodded and bit Avi on the other side of his neck. Once again, Avi felt euphoric. He moaned again, absolutely loving the feeling. He never wanted it to end.

He whimpered again once Scotty pulled away, and fell to the ground once his weight was no longer being supported. He felt weak. 

"Aw, Scotty, he can't even walk anymore." Mitchy pouted. "We should help him."

"You really do want to keep him around, Mitch?" Scotty asked, slightly perplexed. 

"You tasted his blood, Scott. How can we just kill someone with blood so sweet? I say we keep him around for awhile." Mitch responded. He turned to Avi and bent down so that they were at eye level. "Hold his head so that he looks into my eyes."

Scott did as he was told, and Avi found himself looking into those beautiful brown eyes again. He could stay like that forever, just staring at that the beauty before him. 

"Alright, I know where he lives. It's actually quite close to here." Mitch smirked, never breaking eye contact with Avi. "Now, why don't you go to sleep? I'm sure you are very tired, right? Scotty and I will make sure you get back to your home safely." 

Avi nodded weakly in response, his eyes suddenly feeling rather heavy. He tried to stay awake, but he couldn't. Sleep was just too alluring, and soon, he was falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

Avi shot up in his bed, a cold sweat running down his face. 

The events of the previous night were a blur to him. He vaguely remembered getting hammered at Mario's bar, and walking home, meeting those two strange men...

Avi got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror, and was a little shocked at what he saw. 

He looked to be in better shape than he had been the night before. His eyes seemed to shine brighter, he carried himself taller, and overall he looked healthier. Though, once his eyes landed on his neck, he was more than horrified at what he found. 

On either side of his neck sat two scars, looking an awfully lot like a bite mark. Memories swirled through Avi's head as he tried to remember after meeting those two men. He remembered intense blue eyes and striking brown eyes, but everything else was fuzzy. 

"What the hell..." Avi muttered to himself, bringing his hand to the scars on his neck. He then walked to his phone, and went wide eyed as he looked at the time. 

"Oh shit, I'm going to be late for work!" He cried out, rushing back into the bathroom to get ready. 

 

One shower and some concealer later, Avi was standing behind the counter at a local coffee shop he worked at. He had just barely managed to make it on time, and he was thankful that he made it before the morning rush. He was the only one working the small shop that day, so he sincerely hoped that it was a slow day. 

He messed around on his phone for a bit before he heard the bells chime as someone walked through the door. 

"Hello, welcome to-" Avi started, but he cut himself off and stared wide eyed at the two men that stood in front of him. 

It was the men from the previous night. 

"Oh, look, Scotty! I think he recognizes us!" The brown eyed man squealed happily. Why couldn't Avi remember their names?

"Hello, pretty boy. Why don't we properly introduce ourselves? I'm Scott, and this is Mitch. Do you have a name as beautiful as you?" Scott asked, grabbing Avi's hand and planting a gentle kiss on it. Avi blushed. 

"Um... my name is Avi." He mumbled. 

"What's your full name?" Mitch demanded. Avi's eyes snapped toward him. 

"Avriel Benjamin Kaplan." He replied. Wait. Why did he just tell these strangers his full name?

"My, your name is as beautiful as you." Scott cooed. 

"What would you two like to drink?" Avi asked, remembering that he was supposed to be working at that moment. 

"Oh, I could think of something good." Mitch purred. Avi stared at him, his mouth slightly agape. 

"Stop that, Mitchy; the man is working." Scott scolded. Mitch pouted in return. "We don't actually want any coffee or anything. We just wanted to make sure we introduced ourselves properly. After all, we will be seeing a lot of each other now."

"What happened last night?" Avi blurted, unable to stop himself. Mitch smirked and motioned for Avi to lean in close. Avi obliged, desperately wanting to know what his memories failed to tell him. 

"You'll find out tonight, daddy." Mitch whispered into his ear. Avi felt a shiver run down his spine, and the two men in front of him walked out of the shop. 

Avi went through his workday as normal, or as normal as he could at least. He kept thinking back to Scott and Mitch. All of his instincts told him to avoid the two younger men, but for some reason, Avi didn't want to follow his instincts. He wanted to get to know the two mysterious men with piercing eyes. 

After texting a long apology to Mario for worrying him by not texting the previous night, Avi clocked out of his shift and hastily made his way home. He felt almost excited to see Scott and Mitch again, and he wasn't sure why. They were complete strangers. 

"What the hell is wrong with me." Avi muttered to himself as he walked into his apartment. He was surprised to see that it was clean. He certainly didn't clean up himself, so he wondered just how exactly his dishes were done and his laundry was put away. 

He decided not to dwell on it and prepared to go out; he had a date with approximately 6 glasses of whiskey. After changing out of his work clothes and into something casual, he grabbed his keys and prepared to walk to Mario's bar. He opened the door, and was decently shocked to find Scott and Mitch standing there. 

"Oh! Going somewhere?" Mitch asked, cocking his head to the side. 

"How did you find out where I live?" Avi asked, thinking of all of his escape routes. These people had to be crazy if they tracked down where he _lived_. 

"You told us last night before you passed out." Scott said quickly. 

"Passed out?"

"You were fucking wasted, Avriel. Quite dangerous in a big city like this. Imagine what could have happened had we not found you last night?" Mitch smiled at him. 

"You two brought me home last night?" Avi questioned. That made sense, and explained why he remembered them. 

"Sure did. We also decided to clean up for you; I figured you could use the help, and Mitchy here thought that it'd be a good idea to stay in contact with you." Scott explained. 

"You seem like you could use a few friends. Now, are you going to invite us inside, or are we going to stand out here for hours talking?" Mitch sassed. Avi stared a moment before opening the door more to allow them inside. 

"Welcome to my humble abode." He muttered. He guessed that he could get trashed another night. 

"I hope you like Chardonnay, Avriel. I brought a fucking bunch of it." Mitch said, seemingly reading Avi's mind. Avi perked up immediately. 

"Any alcohol is so welcomed right now. Shall I get some glasses? Maybe we can play a game or something to get to know each other." Avi suggested. Maybe these two would be good friends after all. 

"Great idea! Mitchy and I want to learn everything there is to learn about you, Avriel." Scott purred. Avi shivered and quickly went to get glasses. When he walked back into the living room, Scott and Mitch were sitting on the floor next to the table, setting out the drinks. 

"Red wine?" Avi questioned, looking at one of the bottles. He made a face; he hated red wine. 

"No need for that face, Avriel," Mitch laughed, "it's for Scott and I."

"Oh, thank god." He handed he two new friends their glasses, and they gladly poured themselves a glass of red wine. Avi got his own glass full chardonnay. He was a little embarrassed at how fast he drank the glass, but the other two didn't seem to mind. He quickly downed another two glasses before taking it slower. As they drank, Avi asked questioned and learned about both Mitch and Scott. The entire time, he could tell that there was something... off about them both. But perhaps that was just the alcohol thinking. 

"Alright, Avriel, tell us about yourself." Mitch said. 

"Uh. What do you want to know?" Avi asked awkwardly. He took another drink. He was certainly feeling the alcohols effects. 

"How old are you?" Scott asked.

"28."

"Favorite color?" Mitch asked. 

"Green."

"Favorite animal?" Scott asked. 

"Dragon."

"Dragons don't exist." Mitch pointed out. Avi glared at him. 

"Shut up. I'll fight you." Avi growled. Mitch giggled, and Scott gave a bright smile. 

"Scotty, look at how adorable he is!" Mitch squealed. "I definitely made the right call!"

"You sure did, Mitchy." Scott smiled softly, taking a sip of his drink. 

"Are you two dating?" Avi asked before he could stop himself. He really should stop drinking, he thought as he refilled his glass. 

"We sure are! I've been with this one for as long as I can remember." Scott said, kissing the side of Mitch's head. 

"I love this idiot with all of my heart. Though, we are looking for one more to add to our relationship." Mitch smirked. Avi completely missed what he meant. 

"What, like a triad?" He asked. They nodded. "Well, I hope you find someone. I myself was just ejected out of a 5 year relationship." He said miserably, chugging the rest of his drink. He went to pour more, and pouted when he found the bottle empty. 

"Ejected out?" Scott questioned. 

"She left me for another man. Broke off a 5 year thing because she wanted to be with another man." Avi grumbled. He really wished he had some more alcohol. Maybe he had some beer in the fridge? He tried to get up to look, but Mitch grabbed his arm before he could leave. 

"Sit down." He commanded. Avi sat without question. 

"What are you doing, Mitch?" Scott asked.

"I'm just going to get a little taste in. He drank that whole bottle; I'm positive he is absolutely delicious at this point." Mitch responded. Scott shook his head. 

"You don't want to overfeed, Mitchy. We can do that another time."

"Overfeed?" Avi questioned. What the fuck did that mean?

"Don't worry your pretty little head about that, daddy." Mitch whispered into his ear. "We'll explain it in time."

"But..." Avi began, but he trailed off. He looked at the clock, and was shocked to see that it was almost midnight. How had time gone so fast?

"Oh, shit!" Scott yelped, following Avi's line of sight. "We gotta go, Mitchy. It's almost midnight." 

"Oh, fuck." Mitch responded. Before Avi could say anything, he found himself staring deep into Mitch's familier brown eyes. "Go to your room and go to sleep, Avriel. You are very tired, aren't you?"

Avi stared a moment before nodding, suddenly feeling extremely drowsy. He really wanted to lay in his bed and sleep for days, maybe. He stood up and slowly made his way to his room. He heard Scott and Mitch behind him. 

"This was fun, Avriel. Perhaps we'll do it again sometime?" Scott asked. 

Avi was positive that they would.


End file.
